Let's Make The Most Of Tonight
by sleepy-emo
Summary: After the week from hell Zexion is forcibly dragged out to an awful club by his friend Xion. After being accosted by a stranger with something other than drinking on his mind Zexion discovered that the stranger is the evenings entertainment. He certainly finds Zexion entertaining...in more ways than one. Seme Demyx, song-fic to Ke ha's 'Die Young'


**A slightly steamier song-fic than I usually write (hope my yaoi is getting better) apologies for the slightly angsty middle I was having a bad day when I wrote it. Usual disclaimer...enjoy :D ps I'm not really a Ke$ha fan (partially because you shouldn't use money symbols in your name haha)**

Zexion slammed the door of his student room, dropped his bag on the floor and fell, face first, onto his bed. He was exhausted! This had been one of the busiest weeks he had had that term. A presentation on Monday, a 3,000 word deadline on Tuesday, three aural exams on Wednesday, a 6,000 word deadline on Thursday and two graded practical experiments that afternoon. Along with all of that what little energy he had left was spent trying to avoid running into his ex-boyfriend, which had turned out to be a complete waste of time as he had ended up bumping into Axel every single damn day.

Zexion rolled on to his back and stared at the ceiling, the action was much more effort than he thought it would be. His plan for the evening, when he finally found the motivation to move, would be to order take-out, finish reading _Moby Dick_ and not move for the entirety of Saturday. He would turn his phone off, not go online and if anyone knocked on the door he would pretend he wasn't in. It was going to be amazing! He definitely needed a few days respite after the week that he had had.

He closed his eyes in bliss, thinking about his weekend alone, when the door crashed open making him groan in frustration...he really should have locked his door. He was about to sit up but the person responsible for his obnoxious awakening bounded over to the bed and straddled him, pinning him down. Zexion glared up at his assailant.

"What do you want, Xion?" he asked allowing her to hold him down against the mattress. He didn't have the energy to fight her today, after the week he had he just couldn't muster the strength.

"I want you..." Xion purred leaning closer to his face, pouting slightly. "to get your arse out of bed and get dressed because we're going out." she finished reverting back to her normal tone of voice when she was only a few inches away from his lips. Zexion raised an eyebrow at her, she insisted on this ridiculous act every single time she came over to his.

"I'm not going out Xion." he stated. "I've had a really long week and I'm exhausted." Xion blinked at him and sat back on her legs but still not getting off Zexion.

"All the more reason for you to go out." she replied smiling devilishly. "You need to blow off some steam."

"And I had the perfect plan of how I was going to do that before you decided to try and dry hump me." Zexion shot back and Xion laughed.

"Let me guess; order take-out, read _Moby Dick_ – or some other ridiculously complicated book that only you would think is for 'fun' – and pretend you're not here if anyone calls?" she asked. Zexion opened his mouth to retort but he couldn't think of a witty comeback that wouldn't tell Xion that she was right about his pathetic plans. Xion smirked triumphantly. "God, Zex, you're so boring and predictable!"

"I'm not that boring and predictable." Zexion muttered turning his head away so that he didn't have to look at Xion's mocking expression.

"Prove me wrong." Xion replied playfully. "Come out tonight and have some fun, God knows you need it." Zexion sighed he was way too tired to go out but at the same time Xion was right :-ever since he and Axel had broken up he had been slipping into a rut of sleeping, eating and studying.

"Fine!" he relented. "I'll come out but I'm not going to the SU Bar." Xion grinned (that had been a lot easier that than she had thought) leaned down and kissed Zexion's forehead before getting off him. She went over to his wardrobe, threw open the doors and started routing through his clothes. Zexion sat up and watched as she picked out a pair of skinny jeans, a tight fitting white t-shirt and a waistcoat for him.

"Put these on." she said dropping the clothes in his lap. "You'll look hot." Zexion sighed again – did his strange friend ever listen to him?

"Xion did you not hear me? I'm not going to the SU Bar." Zexion repeated.

"There's a new dancer at Arcadia tonight; we're going there." Xion told him, pulling him off the bed. "Besides the only reason you don't want to go to the SU Bar is because you're terrified you'll run into Axel." Zexion stiffened slightly as he stood behind his wardrobe door, blocked from Xion's view, and changed his clothes to the ones Xion had picked out.

"That's not true..." Zexion muttered pulling on the new t-shirt.

"Zex," he heard Xion sigh. "It's been nearly three weeks since Axel left you..."

"He didn't leave me," Zexion said defensively, when it came to his break up with Axel he was still in a heavy state of denial. "it was mutual."

"It wasn't mutual, Zex, he left you for someone else." Xion said trying to be as kind as she possibly could. When Zexion didn't reply she got off the bed and went over to lean against the wardrobe door, looking at Zexion. "It's been three weeks, Zex, you need to move on and forget about him."

"We were together for a year and a half Xion." Zexion said doing up the buttons on his waistcoat. "You don't just 'move on and forget' about something like that."

"Well you need to get over him," Xion stated. "and what better way to do that than by getting underneath someone else!" she added grinning.

"I don't do One-Night-Stands." Zexion shot back pushing Xion away so that he could change his jeans.

"Humour me." Xion replied. "Come to Arcadia; have a drink, have a laugh, have a look around – you never know you may see someone you like."

"Alright," Zexion said closing the wardrobe door and making Xion look round. "I'll humour you but I'm not picking up some random who could have anything."

"Wow Zex!" Xion breathed ignoring his previous comment. "If you weren't gay, or one of my best friends, I'd be trying to take you home tonight." Zexion looked at her incredulously and with a hint of mild terror – Xion had a habit of trying to shag anything she thought looked good when she was drunk.

"Thank you?" he half asked not sure whether to take it as a compliment or not.

o.O

The music in Arcadia was deafening (and shit in Zexion's opinion), the lights were seizure inducing and all the other occupants of the club were either shit-faced or off their tits on drugs. Xion grabbed Zexion's arm and pulled him over to the bar. He stood behind her as she yelled in the ear of the man behind the bar, pushing his thick black dreadlocks out of the way.

"Has the new dancer been on yet?" she asked. The barman shook his head.

"He's on in about half an hour." he told her.

"What does he look like?"

"Boy-band," the barman stated gruffly. "like all the others. Are you going to order anything?" He seemed rather annoyed by Xion's questioning; he looked like he just wanted to get back to work, finish his shift and get away from all these stupid drunk people.

"Yeah, two Jack and cokes please," Xion said. "and can you slip a little something extra into his – he needs to loosen up a bit."As she said this Zexion saw her gesture towards himself and slip a note across the bar. The barman's face hardened and he slipped the note back to her in disgust.

"Listen, Princess, it's more than my job is worth to take a bit extra so you can try and get a drunken ride out of your not-so-in-the-closet boyfriend." he snapped and walked off. Xion turned to Zexion.

"Well that was uncalled for." she stated. Zexion said nothing but raised his one visible eyebrow at her sceptically as she hailed down a new barman with spiky blonde hair.

"What can I get you?" the blond asked flashing Xion a winning smile. Zexion noticed a slight blush form on Xion's face as she looked at the barman (Zexion did have to admit that the guy was hot).

"Whatever you want to give me." she said clearly flirting with him.

"How about a Scotch on the Roxas?" the barman asked flashing that smile again. Xion stared at him, perplexed, and the barman laughed at her quizzical expression. "My name is Roxas so I've kind of made it my signature drink."

"Sound good Roxas." Xion purred leaning closer to him. Zexion's ears pricked up as a semi-familiar name sounded from the conversation he was only half listening too. It couldn't be, could it? Zexion had known that there was no way he'd run into Axel in Arcadia – not after he'd had his drink spiked and had spent the entire night in hospital having his stomach pumped – Axel avoided the place like the plague (it was the only reason Zexion had let Xion drag him there) but...

"Anything else?" Roxas asked snapping Zexion out of his train of thought. Zexion looked over to see two drinks in front of Xion, who was giving Roxas the munny and her best 'I want to jump you' eyes.

"Yeah," she said. "what time do you finish?" Roxas chuckled softly and gave Xion her change.

"I'm afraid I'm working till closing tonight and I'm already spoken for, sorry." he told her. "My boyfriend's coming to pick me up when my shift is over." Xion sighed comically as she pocketed her change.

"Why are the good looking ones always taken, gay or both?" she said making Roxas laugh.

"I'm sure you'll find someone, what about the guy you came with...oh, hi Zexion." Roxas tailed off in embarrassment as Zexion turned to face him.

"Hi." Zexion replied curtly and downed the drink Xion handed him. She blinked in confusion as she wondered how the two knew each other.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Roxas said in a vein attempt to make conversation. "Axel said you didn't really like the club scene that much...that is..." he trailed off again as he realised that he had probably said the wrong thing.

"So you're..." Xion began comprehension suddenly dawning on her. Before she could finish her question Zexion slammed his empty glass down on the bar and turned away.

"I'm so sorry." He heard Roxas say. "I shouldn't have said anything – I'm such an idiot!"

"It's not your fault." Xion told him. "He gets like this whenever Axel is mentioned..."

Anger fuelling him Zexion walked away from the bar and in the direction of the club's exit. He couldn't believe that Xion was about to tell the guy Axel had left him for that he was still in love with him! Of course it would get back to Axel and he would call Zexion to 'talk' and the last thing he wanted, or needed, was pity from his ex-boyfriend.

As he continued towards the exit, not looking where he was going, Zexion suddenly found himself colliding with something solid. Zexion looked up in time to see that the 'something' he had collided with was a strapping six foot two muscular guy with ripped jeans, a band t-shirt and a hair cut that was halfway between a mullet and a mohawk. The man turned to face Zexion, an annoyed expression on his face, and in that moment Zexion knew that he was going to get hit in the face by him.

"Hey watch where you're...going." The man had started angrily but had trailed off once he saw Zexion. The man licked his lips hungrily as his sea-green eyes raked over Zexion's body.

"I'm so sorry." Zexion said shifting uncomfortably under the man's gaze. The man leaned in close to Zexion's face and Zexion could feel his neck beginning to heat up :- despite his boy-band appearance the stranger gave off the impression of danger, lust and excitement – three things that Zexion wasn't very well acquainted with.

"You want to be more careful." the stranger said huskily in his ear. "You keep running into people like that someone might just try to sweep you off your feet." He accentuated his point by taking Zexion's earlobe between his teeth and giving it a sensual bite accompanied by an erotic moan in Zexion's ear.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Zexion asked angrily pushing the man away, the blush that had been creeping up his neck now dusting his cheeks. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Zexion thought. Who does that to people? Just because he was sinfully good looking (and Zexion could not deny that the stranger was outstandingly good looking) he thought he could get away with it.

"I'm just having a little fun emo-kid, lighten up." he replied smirking. "Although, I must say, seeing you riled up like this is really sexy – such a turn on. How about we ditch the club tonight and just go straight back to my place?"

"Sorry, I don't do One-Night-Stands." Zexion snapped sarcastically.

"And I don't do relationships," the man replied. "so it looks like we'll have to come to some sort of arrangement won't we emo-kid?"

"Don't call me emo-kid!" Zexion snapped and raised his hand to hit him but the man caught his wrist before he could land the blow. He then pulled him by his wrist so that the two were nose to nose and brushed Zexion's fringe out of his eyes with his free hand.

"Feisty one, aren't you?" the man chuckled. "And absolutely stunning." The man cupped Zexion's face, gently running his thumb over his cheek. Zexion felt his face heating up as the man inched closer to his lips. He smelt like peppermint with an underlying hint of chlorine (as if he spent his entire life in a swimming pool) and Zexion was having a hard time getting his brain to focus. It had been so long since someone had touched him like this and, now that he had realised that, he needed it so badly but at the same time it was a complete stranger.

"Do you use that line a lot?" Zexion growled trying to wrench his wrist out of the man's grip.

"Only on someone as delectable as you." the man chuckled and pulled Zexion's face a little closer. Zexion suddenly snapped out of his trance and wrenched himself away.

"I told you, I'm not interested in randomly sleeping around." he stated. The man just laughed again.

"I'm just teasing you," he replied. "and the fact that you're rising to it means you're a little bit tempted."

"How does it?" Zexion asked. The man opened his mouth to reply but a voice at Zexion's shoulder made the two of them look round.

"There you are, Zex, I've been looking everywhere for you – I thought you'd left." Xion said appearing at Zexion's side. The man blinked at Xion and Zexion, looking between the two of them, before giving Xion an apologetic smile.

"Didn't realise I was barking up the wrong tree, sorry." he said. "Don't want to step on anyone's territory."

"Oh we're not..." Xion began but the man had already disappeared into the crowd. "Who was he?" she asked turning back to Zexion.

"Some random." he replied glaring in the man's direction.

"He was hot!" Xion stated. "Did you at least get his number for later if you want to take him home?"

"I told you; I'm not interested in sleeping with a stranger. I just want to have a drink and go home after you've seen this dancer." Zexion replied.

"Ok fine." Xion said raising her hands in defence. "I'll go get us some drinks, you go find somewhere to stand near the stage."

"No you got the last round, I'll get these." Zexion stated making his way back over to the bar.

"Zex wait!" Xion called after him but he didn't hear her over the noise and continued on through the crowd. As Zexion reached the bar he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that greeted him.

Sitting on one of the barstools in his signature leather jacket, red hair spiking uncontrollably as usual, was Axel. Behind the bar stood Roxas, blushing at whatever Axel was saying in his ear and trying to concentrate on not dropping the glass he was cleaning. When Axel had finished Roxas then whispered something in Axel's ear which cause a predatory grin to form on Axel's lips. He cupped Roxas' face, leaned across the bar and kissed him sensually.

Zexion stood there staring at the scene before him; staring at his ex-boyfriend do things to his new partner that he had never done to him (public displays of affection made Zexion feel uncomfortable). He felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, in all their time together Axel had never once looked at Zexion the way he had just looked at Roxas.

As his former lover pulled away from his new boyfriend Zexion tried to blend into the crowd and leave but Roxas turned at just the wrong moment and saw him standing there. Roxas jumped away from Axel, his face as red as his paramour's hair, and let out a high pitched embarrassed squeak which made Axel look round and see Zexion.

"Hey Zex." Axel said a little awkwardly.

"Hi." Zexion replied in the same curt tone he had used when speaking to Roxas earlier.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Axel said trying to diffuse the tension. "you don't usually like clubs."

"I'm surprised you saw me at all." Zexion said coldly glaring at Axel. Roxas shuffled awkwardly.

"I should get back to work." he said and practically ran in the opposite direction. Axel turned to Zexion.

"Um how have you been?" he asked.

"Do you actually care or are you just trying to make yourself feel better by asking because I saw you getting off with the guy you left me for?" Zexion shot back.

"Ouch Zex." Axel said a hurt expression on his face. "Although I guess I did deserve that."

"I'm going." Zexion stated but Axel grabbed his arm before he could leave. What was it with people grabbing him tonight?

"At least let me buy you a drink." he stated.

"No thanks." Zexion replied shortly.

"Come on, Zex." Axel said. "After everything we've been though I'd like at to at least try and be friends." Hearing Axel say this angered Zexion and he wrenched his arm out of his grasp.

"No Axel." he shouted. "You gave up that right after you left me for someone else after a year and a half. A year and a half Axel! I don't want your friendship and I don't want your pity I just want you out of my life!" He stalked off leaving Axel to stare at him, his parting words re-playing in his head.

Zexion didn't know or care where he was going he just knew that he wanted to put as much distance between himself and Axel as possible. He continued to walk, fighting the urge to cry as he did, when the clubs light and music suddenly went off making him stop.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," a deep voice over the sound system said. "please welcome, brand new to Arcadia," A single spot-light shone on the stage with a lone figure Zexion recognised for some reason unknown to him. "the vocal talents of Demyx :- The Melodious Nocturne!"

The lights snapped back on and the music started up and Zexion suddenly realised that the man standing on the stage was the same man who had accosted him earlier. He seemed to be looking directly at Zexion and, smirking, he lifted the microphone to his lips and began to sing.

_"I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're hear in my arms let's make the most of the night_

_Like we're gonna die young. Like we're gonna die young."_

Zexion stood transfixed staring up at the man on stage; he was mesmerising. His voice was like silk and he swayed his hips in time with the music in a way that had Zexion staring, hypnotised at him. Behind him a group of scantily clad girls were dancing but Zexion hardly noticed them – he only had eyes for the singer. As he watched, unable to move or think of anything other than the man on stage, the singer jumped down from the stage, the spotlight following him as he did, and made his way over to where he was standing.

_"It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (You know)_

_That magic in your pants is making me blush (For sure)_

_Looking for some trouble tonight_

_Take my hand I'll show you the wild side_

_Like it's the last night of our lives_

_We'll keep dancing till we die"_

As he sang the man slipped his arm around Zexion's waist, never taking the microphone away from his lips, and pulled him close. Zexion felt his face catch fire as everyone in the club turned to stare at him. A few girls started screaming (he was pretty sure that Xion would be among them if she could see) and the man started grinding against him. Zexion stiffened slightly feeling incredibly uncomfortably and very turned on at the same time – it had been a while since anyone have been this close to him. As the music died down slightly the man grabbed Zexion's face and pulled him into an erotic kiss, plunging his tongue into Zexion's mouth and massaging it against his. Before Zexion had a chance to react the man broke away and continued singing making his way back to the stage.

_"I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're hear in my arms let's make the most of the night_

_Like we're gonna die!_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're hear in my arms let's make the most of the night_

_Like we're gonna die young._

_We're gonna die young. We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of tonight like we're gonna die young!"_

The music stopped and the crowd went wild but all Zexion could do was stare at the man on the stage. The kiss had left him completely spellbound; he couldn't move, he couldn't speak and he couldn't think about anything other than the man's lips. They had been so soft and had put just the right amount of pressure into the kiss to make Zexion's knees go weak and make him hunger for more. It had been so long since he had been kissed like that and it had stirred up something inside him he had thought had died.

After another two songs (throughout which Zexion just stood there mesmerised) the man on stage took a very theatrical bow and the spotlight snapped off making the crowd erupt into applause. The crowd continued to cheer and scream long after the club's regular lights and music came back on. As the club atmosphere returned back to normal Zexion found himself snapping out of his trance.

Zexion looked around him angrily; Xion was engaged in a very steamy groping and kissing session with a man with long silver hair and very muscular arms, Axel was staring at him as if he had grown an extra head and a large group of girls surrounding him were looking at him with jealousy in their eyes. Zexion didn't want to dwell too much on Axel and cared very little about what the girls thought but continued to scan the crowd for the one he was looking for.

A screaming from around the stage alerted Zexion and he turned to see the man coming back into the club, surrounded by girls. Zexion strode over to him, a determined look on his face, he wanted to make the man pay for embarrassing him.

"Hey." the man smirked as Zexion fought he way through the girls. Zexion grabbed the front of his shirt and angrily pulled him towards him but his cocky expression never faltered. "Come back for some more?"

"Yes." Zexion breathed and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. The man was caught by surprise but recovered himself quickly wrapping his arms around Zexion's small frame and pulling him flush against his body while the girls screamed around them like animals in heat. The man took Zexion's bottom lip in his teeth and bit down, hard, making Zexion moan hotly.

As his lips were parted slightly the man slipped his tongue into Zexion's mouth and massaged it against Zexion's own. While their tongues battled for dominance the man slipped one of his hands into one of the back pockets of Zexion's jeans and gave his arse a firm squeeze. Zexion moaned into the man's mouth and pressed himself closer to his body, not caring if he felt the obvious arousal growing in his jeans. The man pulled away and smirked.

"Your place or mine?" he asked.

"Mine." Zexion replied without hesitation. The man raised an eyebrow and smirked devilishly at him.

"I thought you said you didn't do One-Night-Stands." he stated and Zexion shrugged.

"People can change." he replied.

"I'm glad you did." the man said. "What's your name?"

"Zexion." he replied.

"Zexion," the man purred and placed a soft kiss on the hollow of his neck. "that's sexy, I'm Demyx."

"I heard." Zexion smirked.

"Well get used to it 'cause you'll be screaming it soon enough." Demyx whispered in Zexion's ear and bit the lobe softly, earning a slight whimper from him. Demyx smirked and looked over Zexion's shoulder. "Shall we go, we seem to have attracted an audience and I'm not really into PDA." he stated.

Zexion looked round to see that the crowd of drooling girls had grown larger. He saw Xion (she had detached herself from the silver haired man's mouth but she still had his arms draped around her shoulders) and she gave him a wink and mouthed 'get in there' at him. He saw Axel staring at him in amazement – Zexion had never acted that way when he was with him. He looked back at Demyx and saw pure lust in his eyes.

"Come on," he purred in the taller man's ear. "let's go to my place." Zexion laced his fingers with Demyx's and dragged him out of the club, ignoring Axel, Xion and everyone else in the room staring after the two of them.

O.o

Zexion unlocked the door to his room, pushed it open and switched on the light. He ushered Demyx in and closed the door behind the two of them. As Demyx looked round (mostly scanning the titles of the books on Zexion's shelf) Zexion couldn't help checking him out. He had felt how toned Demyx's body was when they were pressed up against each other in the club but now he was able to see him in the light. He was tall and lean but muscles hid in all the right places, the back of his hair was long but not long enough to make him look feminine while the top seemed to be staying up of its own accord, without the aid of gel, and his face was very appealing; gorgeous eyes and full lips.

"You've got good taste." Demyx said turning round to face Zexion. Zexion jumped slightly and blushed furiously thinking Demyx had noticed him checking him out.

"What?" he practically squeaked his face turning scarlet. Demyx chuckled and cupped Zexion's face, tilting it towards his so that their lips were almost touching.

"I meant the books," he grinned. "but, now you mention it, your taste in men is very good." He leaned in and captured Zexion's lips in a heated kiss, sucking on his bottom lip and softly grazing his teeth over it. Zexion moaned softly as Demyx wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him against his body and Zexion could feel the muscles of his abdomen underneath his t-shirt.

Demyx slipped one of his hands into the back pocket of Zexion's skin-tight jeans and cupped his backside. He kneaded the flesh slightly making Zexion moan a little louder against his mouth – he was so sensitive, this was going to be amazing! Demyx chuckled against Zexion's mouth and in one swift motion he gave Zexion's backside a harsh squeeze and ground his crotch against Zexion's at the same time. Zexion broke the kiss, throwing his head back and moaning wantonly.

"Oh god!" he breathed as he felt the friction on the bulge in Demyx's jeans rub against his own awakening erection. Demyx chuckled and placed a soft kiss on the hollow of Zexion's neck.

"You sound like such a slut when you moan like that." he stated. Zexion blushed furiously again and tried to hide behind his fringe, the confidence he had shown in the club completely disappearing.

"I...I'm... I don't..." he stammered not sure where he was going with any of the sentences he tried to start. Demyx brushed his fringe away with his finger and looked into his eyes.

"You're so damn cute," he breathed. "and I like it; the sounds you make are making me so hard..." As if to emphasise his point he ground his erection against Zexion's crotch again.

"Oh god!" Zexion moaned for the second time, this time in anticipation. Feeling Demyx's hardened cock rubbing against his own heightened his need to feel the singer inside him. His sudden rush of desire made him blush even harder – he hadn't felt anything like this in a very long time.

"So," Demyx purred in Zexion's ear as he slipped one hand up the back of his shirt and softly dragged his blunt nails down Zexion's back, making him whimper softly. "shall we take this over to the bed?" Zexion lowered his head in an attempt to hide his scarlet face but was unsuccessful.

"I've never done anything like this before..." he trailed off in embarrassment. Demyx pulled away slightly.

"Zexion are you a virgin?" he asked. He sounded more shocked than anything else but there was an undertone of fear in his voice.

"No!" Zexion said hurriedly.

"Are you sure; this room does scream 'virgin'." Demyx smirked and Zexion's face flushed a deeper shade of red.

"I'm not a virgin!" he stated. He was so embarrassed he wished the floor would open and swallow him so he wouldn't have to feel Demyx's eyes boring into him. "I mean I've never picked someone up in a club and bought them back to mine for...um...well..." he trailed off again. Demyx seemed to relax somewhat (the same could not be said for Zexion) and chuckled before giving Zexion a chased kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry," he whispered hotly in his ear. "I'll take care of you." He wound his fingers in Zexion's soft blue hair and pulled him towards his lips, kissing him deeply and passionately.

While Zexion was distracted by his lips Demyx pushed him backwards slightly until the smaller man fell backwards onto the bed. Zexion stared up at him; his mouth was open slightly as he panted, trying desperately to catch his breath, and his eye were half lidded with lust. Demyx bit his lip and moaned at the sight, he cupped Zexion's cheek and sensually ran his thumb over Zexion's plump bottom lip. Zexion leaned into the simple touch and a low moan escaped the back of his throat.

"God you're so sexy!" Demyx moaned. He bent over, tilted Zexion's head upward and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. He plunged his tongue into Zexion's still open mouth, exploring every inch of it. When he finally pulled away Demyx stepped back and peeled off his t-shirt.

"Wow..." Zexion breathed as he finally got to see the muscles he had felt pressed up against him. Demyx chuckled and pulled Zexion too his feet. He took one of the smaller male's hands and placed it on his pectoral muscle and teasingly slowly ran it down the length of his chest until he reached the bulge in his pants. Zexion's hand stiffened slightly when he felt Demyx's erection but the taller man let go of his wrist and he pulled his hand away.

"See something you like? Or feel for that matter?" he purred in Zexion's ear as nimble fingers began to undo the buttons of his waistcoat. The garment was pushed over his shoulders and fell to the floor as Demyx ran his hands down Zexion's sides till he reached the bottom of Zexion's shirt. He slipped his hands underneath the garment and, without taking his hands off Zexion's skin, slipped the shirt up and over his head.

With both of their shirts in a heap on the floor Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck as the other cupped his head and pulled him into a fiery kiss. As their bodies crashed together, skin rubbing against skin and generated a delicious friction between the two of them, Zexion moaned heatedly into Demyx's mouth. Demyx smirked into the kiss and slipped his hand down to squeeze Zexion's firm backside and ground his erection against Zexion's.

"Oh god, Dem..." Zexion moaned, throwing his head back. Demyx didn't want to waste time not having his lips attached to the beautiful vision in front of him so he began placing butterfly kisses along the skin of Zexion's neck alternating between sucking and biting the flesh as he went. "Oh god, Dem, don't stop." Zexion moaned arching his body into Demyx's, trying to get as much contact as he could.

"My, my, you are sensitive." Demyx chuckled against the crook of Zexion's neck as he slipped his other hand down the front of Zexion's body to palm his cock through his jeans. Zexion moaned wantonly as his cock finally received some attention that wasn't from his own hand. Desperately trying to concentrate on something other than the sensations Demyx was giving him and not cuming too quickly, Zexion began to swiftly undo the buttons of Demyx's jeans.

He was about to plunge his hand into Demyx's boxers to finally feel the other's hard shaft but Demyx grabbed his wrist. He smirked and pushed the smaller man down onto the bed. Zexion watched as Demyx ripped his belt out of his jeans and then, before Zexion had a chance to protest, tied it tightly around Zexion's wrists and the bedposts preventing him from moving.

"What are you...?" Zexion began struggling against the belt but a finger to his lips stopped him. Demyx kissed him softly running a hand through his soft blue hair.

"Relax," Demyx whispered huskily in his ear. "I'm going to make you feel really good...so good you'll forget your own name."

He began to trail kisses down Zexion's neck to his collar bone and then further down to his chest. Zexion moaned slightly as Demyx swirled his tongue around one of his nipples and his fingertips ghosted over his skin until he reached the button on Zexion's jeans. He popped the button open and began to trail open mouthed kisses down to where his hand was. He sucked on the flesh of Zexion's hip harshly and the smaller man bucked his hips off the bed and moaned.

Demyx chuckled and took the zip of Zexion's jeans in his teeth and tantalisingly slowly pulled it down. Zexion locked eyes with Demyx who was smirking up at him; his eyes were filled with lust and he licked his lips only a few centimetres away from Zexion's dick. He bit his lip desperately trying not to cum from the sheer erotic nature of his situation – he was tied to his bed, painfully hard and at the mercy of a very sexy stranger who's face was only inches away from his cock. Demyx hooked his fingers inside Zexion's jeans and boxers and quickly pulled them down and off.

Zexion hissed slightly as cold air hit his erection. The coldness was very quickly replaced with a burst of heat as Demyx exhaled onto his quivering skin. A moist tongue began to swirl around the head of his cock and Zexion moaned loudly, it had been way too long since he had been in this situation (towards the end of their relationship Axel had hardly made any attempts to engage in sex – probably because he was already getting it from someone else). Demyx engulfed Zexion's cock opening his throat, taking it all in his mouth and sucking harshly.

Zexion writhed underneath Demyx's talented tongue, moaning like a wanton whore and not caring that he did. Demyx pushed Zexion's legs further apart and reached around to grasp Zexion's arse, pulling him closer and further into his mouth. Zexion cried out, the familiar sensation of completion filling his stomach.

"Dem...I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." he tried to complete his sentence but the feeling of Demyx's warm mouth and deft tongue running along the underside of his cock had left him a panting, writhing mess. Demyx chuckled and gave Zexion's cock a particularly hard suck. The vibration and constriction would have been enough to make Zexion explode but Demyx had wrapped his thumb and forefinger around the base of his cock to stop him. Demyx pulled away, dragging his tongue all the way up Zexion's cock as he did.

"All in good time," he said huskily. "I'm nowhere near done with you yet." Zexion gulped while his stomach fluttered in anticipation.

He watched, transfixed, as Demyx stood up and very slowly removed his trousers and boxers making a show of it for Zexion's entertainment. Zexion gasped as Demyx's turgid member sprang from the confines of his clothes – it was huge! He was much bigger than Axel had been and Zexion was suddenly painfully aware of how long it had been since he's been with anyone. He couldn't take his eyes off Demyx's cock (never mind the rest of his stunning body) and his own twitched slightly at the thought of being filled by him.

Zexion began to strain against the belt holding him again; desperate to touch every inch of Demyx's body. Demyx chuckled as he watched him struggle then crawled up the bed and kissed Zexion hungrily, grinding their erections together as he did. Zexion gasped at the sensation coursing through his groin and immediately stopped trying to free himself. Demyx slipped his tongue passed Zexion's open lips again as one of his hands slipped down Zexion's side to pull his leg up to rest it on his hip. Still not taking his lips away from Zexion's Demyx began to move his hips, positioning himself. Zexion's eyes snapped open.

"Wait." he panted trying to focus his lust filled mind. Yes he wanted this but he wasn't about to let the man fuck him without preparation or a condom – he didn't want to have to take a trip to that judgemental bitch in the campus clinic tomorrow morning. "Do you have any lube or a condom?" Demyx grinned, got up and grabbed his jeans. He rummaged around in one of the pockets before pulling out a small bottle of pink liquid and his wallet. He flipped his wallet open and pulled out a square foil packet.

"First rule of boy scouts :- always be prepared." he grinned. Zexion raised a sceptical eyebrow at him.

"You were a boy scout?"

"No." Demyx grinned wickedly. "I just don't take chances if I think I might get laid." He crawled back on top of Zexion, gripped the back of his neck and kissed him deeply.

Zexion melted into the kiss but Demyx pulled away too quickly and he whimpered in protest. He winked and smirked down at him before beginning to trail hot kisses down his entire body. He passed Zexion's cock, giving the tip a teasing lick as he did, and continued down until he was nestled between Zexion's thighs. He ran his fingertips along Zexion's smooth backside, making the smaller man quiver in anticipation.

Zexion heard the cap of the bottle of lube open and a vaguely unpleasant squirting sound before feeling Demyx spread his cheeks and very cold fingers circling his entrance. As Demyx inserted the first finger Zexion let out a strangled cry of discomfort at the unfamiliar intrusion and the coldness but he made no move for Demyx to stop (although even if he had wanted to his tied hands would have made it rather difficult).

Shortly after the first Demyx added another finger and began rhythmically pumping them in and out of Zexion's rectum, scissoring them as he did so. It felt amazing, finally being filled by someone, but Zexion wanted...no, needed him to go deeper. He looked down at Demyx who smirked at him, he seemed to be intentionally avoiding finding that spot that would make him see stars. He seemed to be intentionally dragging out the preparation for as long as possible, almost as if he wanted to hear Zexion begging for it.

"Demyx...I need you..." Zexion panted as Demyx's fingers intentionally failed to reach his prostate once again. Zexion tried to thrust his pelvis onto Demyx's hand but Demyx held his hips down. He grinned devilishly up at Zexion and all pride was lost. "Please, just fuck me already!" Demyx pulled his fingers out and leaned up to place a soft kiss on Zexion's lips.

"As you wish." he whispered in Zexion's ear giving the lobe a soft nip. He sat back on his legs and ripped open the condom package. He slipped the latex on then squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his palm and began coating his cock in it. He slowly stroked himself, letting his eyes fall closed and his lips part slightly as he put on a show for Zexion, who's only response was to moan at the sight and try not to blow his load right there and then.

After what seemed like an eternity Demyx finally stopped stroking himself and climbed on top of Zexion. He lifted one of Zexion's legs to rest on his hip and, pressing a heated kiss to Zexion's lips, pushed inside him. The feeling of penetration was so amazing that both men moaned into each other's mouths. Demyx gave Zexion time to adjust to his size, all the while marvelling at the tight heat that encased him.

"Move." Zexion panted breaking away from Demyx's lips for a moment. Demyx smirked down at him as he slowly pulled out and then thrust back in, hitting Zexion's prostate dead on as he did.

Zexion screamed in pleasure, struggling against the belt still holding him and arching off the bed into Demyx's chest. Demyx moaned as Zexion's anal passage tightened around his dick as he pulled out. He violently thrust in, hitting Zexion's prostate dead on with each thrust until Zexion was a writhing mess beneath him, and each and every time he pulled out Zexion constricted around him. Judging by Zexion's screams of pleasure and the tightening feeling in his stomach this wasn't going to last much longer.

Still keeping the frenzied pace of his thrusts Demyx reached down with his still lube covered hand and began to furiously pump Zexion's cock. The assault on both his dick and his prostate made Zexion throw his head back and moan so loudly he could wake the neighbours. He looked back at Demyx who pressed his forehead against his.

"Cum for me baby." he said huskily, thrusting into Zexion as deep as he possibly could. "Cum for me."

As if on command Zexion exploded, hot fluid bursting from the tip of his cock and coating his and Demyx's stomachs. As he came his muscles clamped down like a vice on Demyx's cock and, with a shuddering groan, his own orgasm took over.

Both men lay panting heavily on Zexion's bed trying their best to recover as quickly as possible. Demyx recovered his strength first, pulling out of Zexion and collapsing down next to him, running a hand through his sweat soaked dirty blonde hair before reaching up and undoing the belt. Zexion rubbed his wrist trying to get some feeling back into them.

"That was amazing." he breathed lying back down. Demyx rolled onto his side and tenderly brushed Zexion's fringe out of his eyes before kissing him softly.

"Yeah it was." he said. He looked down at Zexion and smiled, biting his lip slightly. "I should get going..." Demyx began to push himself up Zexion laced his fingers with his.

"You know," he said trying to sound coy. "you can stay the night if you want too." Zexion wasn't sure why he said it, maybe he just missed being held by the person he had just had sex with, and he was sure Demyx wouldn't agree, but still. Demyx looked at him for a moment before lying back down.

"Sure," he replied as he took off the condom and tied it before depositing in the bin next to the bed. "why not?" Zexion stared at him open mouthed. "What?" he asked handing him a wad of tissue from the box on the bedside table.

"I just didn't expect you to say yes." he said as he cleaned himself off. He threw the tissue into the bin along with the discarded condom and allowed Demyx to pull him into a hug, resting his head on Demyx's chest.

"Well..." Demyx said placing a soft kiss on the smaller man's temple. "it's a long way to my place and I'm so tired I don't think I could move."

"I don't think I'm ever going to be able to move again." Zexion chuckled and pulled the duvet around the two of them. Demyx put his arm around him, pulled him close to his chest and kissed his forehead softly.

"Your welcome." he whispered as Zexion rested his head on his chest and very quickly fell asleep.

o.O

The next morning Zexion awoke to find that Demyx had left sometime in the middle of the night. Well, in all honesty, Zexion hadn't expected him to stay so he wasn't overly bothered about it. He pushed himself up on the bed and rubbed his eyes, his hangover wasn't as bad as he had expected it to be but, then again, he hadn't actually drunk that much.

He heaved himself out of bed and went to his jeans, fishing his mobile phone out of the back pocket. He had a number of missed calls from Xion and even one from Axel – evidently now that he was no longer 'boring' and 'predictable' Axel was interested in him again. He ignored the missed calls and turned back to his bed; he was going to go back to his original plan of spending the rest of his day in bed reading. He was about to pick up his book and settle down for the next few hours when a piece of paper caught his eye. He picked up the piece of paper; it was a letter written in messy cursive.

_Zexion,_

_ Thanks for last night, it was amazing. If you want to_

_ get together again any time, here's my number. Call_

_ me soon._

_ Demyx xx_

Zexion crumpled the letter and was about to throw in into the bin but something stopped him. He couldn't explain it but something made him open the letter up and dial the number on the piece of paper. After a few rings a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"

"I thought you didn't do relationships." Zexion stated climbing back into bed and pulling the duvet up around him.

"Yeah well people change." Demyx laughed. "I'm glad you called." he said after a pause. "I didn't think you were going to."

"I wasn't going to." Zexion said honestly.

"What made you change your mind?" Demyx asked.

"What made you change yours?" Zexion shot back.

"Honestly?" Demyx asked. "You did, there's just something about you that makes me want to see you again and get to know you better."

"So when do you want to see me again?" Zexion asked smiling to himself.

"How about I take you to dinner tonight." Demyx stated. "Take you on a proper date after last night."

"Fucking me and then taking me to dinner?" Zexion laughed, leaning back against his pillows. "Seems a little bit backwards, doesn't it?"

"Yeah well, it can be an amusing anecdote." Demyx laughed. "So I'll pick you up tonight at seven?"

"Sounds perfect." Zexion smiled.

"See you later sexy." Demyx replied. "Hey that sounds a lot like..." he began laughing.

"Goodbye." Zexion said shaking his head and hanging up. He put his phone on the bedside table and picked up his book. He wriggled around until he had found a comfortable position and began to read, smiling to himself. He really should text Xion and thank her for dragging him out last night...she had been right after all.

**This is probably my second favourite KH pairing, hope you all enjoyed it too :D S-E**


End file.
